chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Regiments of Sector Deus
This page lists examples of the many and varied Imperial Guard regiments that are tithed by the worlds of Sector Deus. As well as a brief description of what kind of regiments the world tithes. Forge Worlds and other planets under the control of the Adeptus Mechanicus are not listed here as they do not tithe soldiers to the Imperial Guard (they do tithe large numbers of techpriest personnel to all Imperial organisations, but these always technically remain servants of the Adeptus Mechanicus). 'Core Worlds' Athena Prime Athena Prime tithes vast numbers of Imperial Guard regiments and the majority of combat regiments in the entire sector consisting of hundreds of millions of guardsmen, and whilst they excel in no particular theatre they are capable in all thanks to Athena Prime's extensive training facilities. Though it tithes primarily Infantry regiments there are also many Athenian Armoured, Drop and Artillery regiments. Athenian support regiments are an even distribution of every imaginable type from Engineering to Medical. Athena Prime is also home to a Storm Trooper academy. Notable Athenian regiments: *'1st Athenian Storm Trooper regiment "Thunderstorms"' - The oldest recorded regiment in the Sector. The 1st Athenian Storm Troopers have been at the forefront of every major conflict in the region for thousands of years. Every commendation available they have earned, including over a dozen Stars of Terra, and they are widely considered the most elite Imperial Guard regiment in the Sector. *'5th Athenian Armoured regiment "Steel Flames"' - This formation of 400 Leman Russ tanks is spearheaded by a trio of Shadowswords and two Steel Fury Baneblade Companies. With such obscene armoured firepower at their disposal this regiment has shattered innumerable fortresses and enemy war machines. *'14th Athenian Drop regiment "Skyhammers"' - The largest fully-mounted drop regiment in the Sector, the 14th Athenian consists of 20,000 drop troopers and 4,000 Valkyrie assault carriers capable of transporting the entirety of the regiment including Tauros', drop sentinels and other materiel directly into a warzone. Their most famous action in recent history was an assault on the last remaining rebel stronghold on Folkvangr in the Third Ionian Crusade. Soaring in under the cover of a suppressive bombardment from an artillery regiment, the Skyhammers deployed via grav-chutes straight into the enemy stronghold and swept it clean with methodical efficiency. *'1731st Athenian Infantry Regiment' - This Infantry regiment of 10,000 guardsmen earned fame when they alone held off an ork waagh of several hundred thousand. Entrenched in a vital mountain passageway on the world of Nova Premium after a number of roks had crashed into the planet, the regiment expended countless millions of rounds of ammunition into the packed greenskins as they tried to push through the narrow pass. *'899th Athenian Infantry regiment' - This large regiment of 40,000 men notably served on Malta during a massive invasion by chaos forces from the grave in 122.M41. Though they suffered almost 75% casualties in the process they successfully defended vital orbital defence assets from a massive force of Chaos Raptors and supporting cultists. *'165th Athenian Artillery regiment "Martyr's Will"' - The 200 Basilisks of this regiment are famed for destroying the renegade warlord titan Martyr's Reward that had made planetall on Malta in 247.M41, and took their moniker from the fallen foe. Inaria As a hive world Inaria tithes a large number of simple Labour regiments consisting of unskilled underhivers. Their combat regiments however are known to excel at void and naval actions given the planet's underwater society. Notable regiments: *'3rd Inarian Infantry regiment "Sons of the Void"' - Equipped with voidsuits built to withstand extreme pressure, this regiment is famed for amphibious assaults where they simply march along the ocean floor before rising from the depths to catch their foes completely by surprise. Most famously during the Third Ionian Crusade, this regiment defended their transport ship from renegade attacks by boarding enemy ships that ventured too close, swarming over the hulls like ants and moving through the void with ease as they outmanouevred and annihilated the rebels on board. Kronos Kronos' poorly shielded underhives create a large number of mutants. Most of the planet's regimental tithe consists of these mutants placed into what are practically Slave Labour regiments, the mutants given the opportunity to atone for their sin of impurity by serving the Emperor. Famous Kronian regiments: *'28th Kronian Labour regiment' - This unit of 50,000 mutant labourers is famous for - in concert with the 12th Athenian Engineers regiment - constructing an entire fortress that could fit several regiments inside in under a week. The complex was built into the side of a mountain on Freya VII defending a pivotal chokepoint. When the approaching enemy forces (an entire army group of chaos cultists from Avignon) arrived at the chokepoint expecting sorely outnumbered defenders with only a slight defensive advantage they instead found a mighty imperial fortress that had seemingly appeared out of thin air, and the cultist forces were crushed during their attack and resulting counter-assault. Thousands of mutants died during the dangerously rapid construction of the fortress, and out of respect the 12th Athenian Engineers installed a memorial to them above the archway of the fortress' front gate. The fortress stands to this day, guarding the mountain pass that leads directly to Freya VII's capital city. Templos Like most planets Templos only tithes support regiments. Most of these are Supply regiments who run the rear-echelon logistics of Imperial Guard campaigns distributing ammunition, rations, weapons and more to other regiments that require them. Templos' background as a trade world means the regiment's officers have economic experience and managerial skills that help their work. Prothera Before the Fall of Prothera this Agri-world tithed a single token regiment to the Imperial Guard, a Hospitality Regiment to be specific, that was usually posted in major Imperial Guard headquarters where the general staff could enjoy some of the sector's finest military cooks. After the Fall of Prothera the planet's tithe was put on temporary hold until it could rebuild, and the regiment has declined in numbers as members are discharged but no reinforcements arrive. Now it stands of the brink of dissolution, much to the chagrin of many Imperial Guard Generals. Oskea The less developed and somewhat savage population of Oskea make for quite effective combat regiments, particularly skilled in swamp warfare. It has little else to offer in other areas though, so the only support regiment tithed by Oskea is a basic Labour regiment usually filled with members of the worlds PDF who committed some minor offence. Sarris V The pervasiveness of the Adeptus Arbites in the society of Sarris V means this planet primarily tithes Military police regiments, and lots of them. Generally dispersed over large areas of Imperial Guard deployments these Provosts maintain order between regiments that could have any number of rivalries or conflicts, as well as dealing with cases of murder or serious theft within regiments. Sarris V is also home to a Storm Trooper academy and the largest Schola Progenium in the Sector. Notable units of Sarris V: *'6th Sarissian Storm Trooper regiment ' - Several companies of the regiment were posted to Vectes just before the Third Ionian Crusade, in response to rumours of a growing separatist movement. When the Subsector entered open rebellion these companies totalling over 3,000 men were wiped out to the last when the guardsmen they were supposedly working alongside revealed their own loyalties to Hanozri. They were given an opportunity to join the rebellion but their dedication to the Imperium was absolute, and in the following carnage these elite soldiers inflicted a terrible toll on the planet that had turned against them. Though records from the chaotic period are sketchy the rebel's own reports suggest the Storm Troopers annihilated several entire regiments of traitor forces - tens of thousands of soldiers and hundreds of tanks - before they had all fallen. *'3rd Company, 2nd Battalion, 76th Sarrisian Military Police regiment' - In 331.M41 this company of 300 Provosts famously uncovered rife corruption within the upper echelons of an Athenian Infantry regiment. After swiftly purging the corrupted officers the Provosts maintained order in the disarrayed regiment with liberal application of their stun mauls, and even dispersed a riot among rival battalions despite being sorely outnumbered. Lieutenant Ayden Mils, Corporal Hanna Osla and Provost Nicolas Rhine were particularly commended for their risky infiltration of the regimental HQ which led to the discovery of the corruption. Karn Dereg This civilised world operates a number of Infantry regiments with a handful of Death Cult assassins at each ones disposal. This gives them a distinct edge in protracted engagements where the assassins have time to infiltrate enemy bases and slaughter the leadership. It also tithes a large array of support regiments, including Medical regiments where a number of the nurses, orderlies and even some of the surgeons are former Death Cultists, their extensive knowledge of the human body turned to healing rather than killing. Notable units of Karn Dereg: *'1st Karnish Infantry regiment "The Bloody Blades"' - This infantry regiment contains Death Cult assassins even at the company level, with usually at least a pair of the lethal fighters standing beside the company commander. Though generally serving bodyguard duties to the regiment's senior officers the assassins will frequently be unleashed during lulls in combat to sow havoc behind enemy lines, before melting away into the shadows and returning to the regiment. Lemuria This planet's tiny population means it only tithes a single small regiment of just 2,000 men, the 1st Lemurian Reconnaissance regiment. The extensive outdoorsmanship of the typical Lemurian citizen makes them fine scouts and capable of extended operations for long periods of time. However the generally comfortable living conditions of civilised Lemuria does not make for particularly hardy warriors, and this regiment avoids serious engagements. One notable exception to this was when the regiment was on an extended recon mission behind enemy lines during the First Ionian Crusade. Tracking a sizeable enemy army group, the scouts predicted their route of travel would take them over a bridge crossing a large ravine. The prediction proved correct and when the army group's armoured vanguard began crossing the massive bridge the Lemurians were ready, detonating the bridge and sending it smashing to the ravine floor long with almost a hundred battle tanks. The Lemurians then faded back into the forest, never seen by the foe they had taken a massive toll on. Kinteros Officially this world tithes a number of support regiments to the Imperial Guard, mostly Supply and Communications regiments assigned to the very rearmost echelons of deployment. Unofficially these regiments are actually extremely small, usually numbering no more than a few hundred each and made up of servants, entertainers, and pleasure workers given only a passing and basic military training. These 'regiments' are essentially a bribe to Sector Deus' senior officers to spare Kinteros from sacrificing its best soldiers to the Imperial Guard, and the officers are only too happy to accept. However it would be disingenuous to say they do not help the war effort as morale tends to rise significantly in any Imperial Guard deployment accompanied by a Kinteran regiment, as they give guardsmen a good time when they're rotated off the front line and something to look forward to when they're not. Mormark Before the inception of their 50-year quarantine in 325.M41 the death world of Mormark tithed hardy combat regiments famed for their ability to operate in cold climates. Primarily Infantry but also a number of Armoured regiments, they were all recalled for the Wrath Invasion and took heavy losses over the course of the war. Since the inception of the quarantine Mormark does not tithe any regiments to the Imperial Guard, and will not until it is lifted. Argul IV Argul IV is the most brutal death world in the sector and the regiments tithed from this world are appropriately tough and capable. It tithes only Infantry regiments and these are highly effective at jungle warfare and operating in hostile ecosystems. However, the native language of Argul IV is an extremely divergent form of low gothic and this can cause havoc for inter-regimental communication. As such most Generals tend to give their Argulian underlings free reign to operate against the enemy rather than try to manage the guardsmen they can barely understand. Notable regiments: *'2nd Argulian Infantry regiment "Kams A Rapt"' - This regiment's self-given nickname loosely translates to "The Raptor's Claws", presumably after the fearsome Argulian Raptor native to their world. During the reclamation of Axis Mundi during the First Ionian Crusade, this regiment gained (in)famy when they made planetfall and immediately headed into the vast, continent-spanning farmlands of crops that grew high enough to obscure a man with ease. The entire regiment spread out to cover an enormous area and moved through this land with impunity, ambushing countless native patrols and slaughtering renegade forces until they were scared to walk around their own planet. Dirr Alongside the indentured slaves tithed by this world, it's military tithe also consists of warriors sold by the administratum to sector Nobility to serve as ceremonial dynasty guards. The strict upbringing of these feudalistic men make them very loyal and capable close combat fighters, though they tend to eschew ranged combat in favour of closing the distance with their foe as soon as possible (this is generally only possible because their Noble owners can afford to equip them with effective armour). 'Subsector Adamantis' Tachion Primaris As Capitolis Sectorum Tachion Primaris is exempt from any tithe. Adamant Prime Though officially exempt from any tithe, the proud and highly militaristic world of Adamant Prime freely offers its finest combat regiments to service in the Imperial Guard (but no support regiments as Adamantians desire glory from their service to the Emperor). It supplies a massive array of all kinds of regiments and every one has a long and carefully-recorded history, and is the second largest source of combat regiments in the Sector behind Athena Prime (though the fortress world tithes such a massive number that Adamant Prime still falls far short). Notable regiments: *'1st Adamantian Grenadier regiment' - This unit of 20,000 men is Adamant Prime's most elite infantry regiment. The 1st Grenadiers are all clad in thick carapace armour and armed with the finest weapons, and consists of the most experienced soldiers from all Adamantian Infantry regiments. Thier most illustrious battle in recent history was when an esoteric race of xenos who lived on the galactic fringe began aggressive expansion into the fringes of Subsector Adamantis. After driving the marauding xenos off the world of Fyphe, the 1st Grenadiers directly assaulted their staging base on the dead world of Monument. Despite being outnumbered by the ambhibian-like xenos their polished armour protected them from the alien's primitive plasma-based weapons, and every xenos was either wiped out or sent fleeing to the void from whence they came. *'22nd Adamantian Armoured regiment "Kingslayers"' - This regiment of 200 Leman Russ' is known for its high proportion of Vanquisher-types as well as a number of Destroyer tank hunters. As such they have a number of prestigious kills on their roll of honour including a pair of renegade warhound titans and several ork gargants. *'18th Adamantian Artillery regiment "Roar of Caldar"' - Named after the Adamantian city of Caldar, this regiment consists almost 300 Basilisks and is known for annihilating an entire assault force of Dark Eldar raiders on the world of Tagranus. The xenos had not expected any resistance as they sped towards the agri-world's capital city to pillage and rape their way through the millions of innocents who dwelt there, but fortunately the 18th Artillery were conducting manouevres on a ridgeline overlooking the vast plains that led to the city. Caught in the open by the massive artillery regiment the Dark Eldar were obliterated to almost half their number in a single salvo, hundreds of earthshaker shells landing among them as one and turning the countryside into a firestorm of explosives. The remainder turned and fled back to their concealed webway gate immediately, but the massed artillery continued to pour shells onto their foe even as miles were put between them. The regiment's spotters estimated no more than a quarter of the Dark Eldar raiding force surivived, the twisted wreckage of their skimmers littering the landscape. *'183rd Adamantian Infantry regiment' - One of the regiments that Adamant Prime gave to the defence of Malta. This regiment of 15,000 men is famous for holding the main gate of the city of Standat against a colossal horde of khornate berserkers and cultists. Taking not one step back, this regiment poured fire into the charging renegedes for hours on end and repelling any that got close with rows of gleaming bayonet points. Jovian System (New Europa/New Ganymede/New Callisto) This industrial system tithes a large number of Engineering regiments to the Imperial Guard, as well as Pioneers and some Labour regiments specialising in mining operations. Despite its high population it does not tithe any combat regiments as they are deemed more useful guarding the vital system, and all three planets have little surplus population given the massive amounts of mining and manufacturing they perform. Auburn This Agri-world's long history of peace and generally complacent living produces poor soldiers, and what few real soldiers it does possess are needed as the vital planet's PDF. As such it only provides a handful of support regiments to the Imperial Guard, mostly rear-echelon Medical regiments that operate large scale military hospitals to support massive deployments. Sepulchrum This prison world tithes penal legions to the Imperial Guard, damned souls offered one last chance for redemption in the eyes of the Emperor. Most of these penal legionnaires die inglorious deaths as fodder for proper guardsmen but just a few sometimes do redeem themselves without dying, and are placed into a proper Imperial Guard regiment. Notable penal legions of Sepulchrum: *'87th Sepulchran Penal Legion' - The largest single military formation ever created in the history of Sector Deus. 500,000 men assembled in 241.M41 for the single purpose of forming the first wave in a pre-emptive strike against a massive Ork waaagh that had overrun the world of Drohia and was set to begin assaulting other planets. The 87th Penal Legion made planetfall in a colossal fleet of only semi-functional lighters and dropships, many blown up or crashing on the way down. Nevertheless hundreds of thousands of legionnaires made it to the surface and engaged the greenskin horde is a brutal war of attrition. Mobs were overwhelmed by a wave of bayonets and lasfire, stompas brought down by suicidal lighters, and the warboss himself killed when scores of penal legionnaires charged him as one, their explosive collars detonating with their inevitable deaths and tearing innumerable chunks from the greenskin's body until he had finally taken too much. When the Imperial Guard mopped up the remnants the ork horde was in disarray and easy pickings, and the scant few thousand survivors of the 87th Penal Legion were all judged redeemed and given places in the Imperial Guard. Drohia's infestation however was deemed impractical to cleanse, and with the threat to other world's eliminated the planet has been left to fester with its ork problem in the decades since. Annulus This artificial ring is directly controlled by the administratum and so has no tithe. If need is great enough Annulus' own military forces are essentially already in the Imperial Guard, but nothing has ever warranted sending them away from the ring they defend. Rampage The world of Rampage is a savage death world, inhabited by all manner of vicious predatory beasts. The soldiers tithed by this world are appropriately skilled fighters, every one extensively experienced in fighting the native fauna of their world. As such these regiments are most popularly deployed against more bestial foes that follow similar behavioural patterns to what the Rampagans are used to. But of course they are incredibly effective against all manner of enemies, the cooperative necessity of their world translating to exceptional, almost perternatural cohesion (some Imperial Guard commanders swear that Rampagans are really all telepaths with each other), for they seem acutely aware of everything around their squad at all times. They are also known for sheer implacability in the midst of battle, fighting on despite savage wounds and seemingly hopeless odds. Famous regiments: *'11th Rampagan Infantry regiment "Stalkers"' - This regiment was deployed to the hive-world of Tachion Primaris in 319.M41 in response to the discovery of a genestealer cult one of the planet's underhives. Whilst the regiment was en route the cult grew in size exponentially, repelling all attempts by local forces to destroy it and driving out or assimilating everyone in the underhive. When the regiment arrived the Inquisitor that summoned them declared that much more forces would be needed as there were potentially millions of thralls, countless thousands of hybrids and an unknown number of purestrain genestealers roaming the underhive. Disregarding the Inquisitor's warnings, the regiment of 10,000 forged deep into the underhive, creeping through the labyrinthine piping and maintainence tunnels that had been turned into sprawling urban living space. Purestrain genestealers hunted them the whole way but they were easily detectable compared to Shadow Wraiths the Rampagans were used to, and the hybrids and thralls were spotted and avoided with ease as individual companies and platoons forged their own paths towards the deepest bowels of the underhive. After several days the regiment reformed around the geothermal generator plant at the very base of the hive city and conducted a coordinated assault of the Patriarch's inner sanctum. Caught utterly off-guard, the cultist elite were slaughtered and the Patriarch itself obliterated by a well thrown demo-charge. Released from the psychic influence of the patriarch former-thralls throughout the underhive immediately slaughtered the hybrids travelling with them, and the Rampagans returned to the middle-hive victorious. It is said that every Rampagan guardsman had at least five Genestealer claws hanging from his neck, indicating a far greater number of purestrains killed than the Inquisition had even thought present. The underhive was swept through with relief forces and every nook purged of remaining hybrids and purestrains, and the former-thralls were sterilised to prevent the infection passing on. Fyphe This Knight World's tithe consists of the most talented members of their knights-lesser orders, and these swordsmen are attached to General staff forces as bodyguards and close combat instructors to the Imperial Guards most senior officers. Many young Colonels hailing from the Sector Nobility learn their skill with a blade from a Fyphian Knight-lesser, widely considered some of the most skilled martial fighters in the region. Tagranus A small Agri-world with a low population, Tagranus' tithe is a mere token number of support regiments, mostly Supply regiments and other simple logistical services. Praetor IX This world's Imperial Guard tithe is waived due to the large number of personnel it provides to the Imperial Navy. Phi-929 The abhumans of this feral world are deemed unsuitable for Imperial Guard service. Artorion's Gate This civilised world tithes mostly Supply and Engineering regiments as the large voidship-based industry of their world gives them experience in such things. However it also operates a small number of Drop regiments recruited from the PDF forces that police ships docked in low orbit, operating from drop ships and lighters and well trained in deplying via grav-chute directly onto ship hulls. Famous regiments: *'3rd Artorian Drop regiment' - This small combat regiment of 1,000 drop troopers gained notoriety when they conducted a pinpoint assault drop from high altitude directly into a narrow canyon to outflank an entrenched and extensively AA-defended rebel position. All 1,000 men successfully navigated the barely 5 metre gap between the canyon's edges to enter the ravine, and once they had the rebel position surrounded they quickly forced the enemy's surrender. Serenia The paradise (and Eldar maiden) world of Serenia tithes a small number of Infantry regiments specialised in forest operations. Generally used for long-range scouting duties in areas of large woodland, the Serenians are exceptionally skilled at remaining unseen in coniferous forests like the ones on their home world, made even easier by the fact that other worlds do not also feature extensive bioluminescence in most plantlife. Aside from this handful of small scout regiments Serenia also tithes a basic mixture of support regiments. Serenian Military Police regiments are noted as particularly effective as the vibrant and colourful eyes of native Serenians have a captivating and calming effect on guardsmen, preventing what could escalate into a riot before it even begins. Terra Gamma-213 This extremely devout world tithes battle priests into the Ecclesiarchal wing of the Imperial Guard. These incredibly dedicated holy men march to battle armed with words and clad in sanctified robes, bellowing scripture and rites of battle to the guardsmen alongside them even as they lay into the foe with maul and flamer. Urdin These hardy but simplistic feral worlders are deemed ill-suited for regular Imperial Guard induction. However in times of need such as during the Ionian Crusades levies can be easily rounded up from the warriors of various tribes and pressed into service. Karillion The extensive archipelagos and seaborne lifetyle of this world produce soldiers well-suited to amphibious operations. Such actions are however rare in typical Imperial Guard doctrine so Karillion only tithes a small number of ambhibious assault regiments, equipped with hovercraft that deploy from Devourer dropships directly onto water before storming beaches. Karillian support regiments mostly consist of Engineering regiments that specialise in recovery of battlefield equipment such as damaged tanks. 'Subsector Aeternus' Emperors Rest This world supplies the Imperial Navy with Naval Stormtroopers instead of tithing soldiers to the Imperial Guard. Subsector Cryptus Solstreim This promethium-rich Hive world tithes highly mechanised combat regiments, well suited for battles in open terrain where mobile and well armoured transportation is needed. As a Hive world it also tithes large numbers of surplus underhive population into Labour regiments, and knowledgeable personnel from its extensive promethium mining industry volunteer to serve in one of the planet's Engineer regiments. These are used to assess and probe potential promethium sources found during campaigns. Famous regiments: *'8th Solstrine Mechanised regiment' - 2,000 fully loaded Chimeras transport this regiment of 10,000 infantrymen plus support equipment wherever they need to be, alongside a vanguard of 500 Hellhound-type tanks all behind a recon picket of 50 Salamanders. They earned fame in 299.M41 when they ran down a massive mob of Speed Freeks that were tearing across the surface of Eregriis. With a daring series of baiting manouevres conducted by the regiment's Salamanders the Kult of Speed was successfully encircled before being annihilated utterly, every trace of their taint cleansed by the flames of the regiment's Hellhounds. *'2nd Solstrine Armoured regiment' - Spearheaded by the Baneblade Sol's Hate, this armoured regiment of 200 Leman Russ tanks is known for its annihilation of an Imperial Knight squadron of House Macrae that turned renegade during the First Ionian Crusade. The 2nd Solstrine surrounded and destroyed the dozen rogue Knights with textbook efficiency before they had a chance to outflank and devastate several Infantry regiments that would have been all but defenceless against the war machines. Volitair This fortress world tithes many combat regiments suitable for frontline service. The majority of these are regiments made of hardy men raised on the rocky plain regions of their desert world and well drilled by the experienced instructors. Some however are raised from the nomadic tribes that live in the deserts themselves, exceptionally tough and skilled survivalists that can live off any land for long periods of time. These nomadic regiments are utilised by Imperial Guard command for long-term deployments where minimal support is available and these tribesmen will operate for months or even years at a time independently, constantly harrying foes or keeping tabs on enemy deployments for when a more sizeable Imperial Guard force arrives. Notable regiments: *'15th Volitan Artillery regiment "Bunker Busters"' - The 100 Medusae of this regiment are in high demand when an enemy fortress or needs to be reduced to dust. With their mighty siege rounds they can reduce hundreds of cubic metres of ferrocrete and plasteel to scattered pieces within moments. Their most famous moment came in 120.M41 when a daemonically-possessed Reaver titan awoke beneath the ever-shifting sands of Volitair. This regiment was all that stood between the rampaging beast and a city of millions, and through massed direct fire they managed to tear the titan apart joint-by-joint even as the malevolent spirit turned a dozen Medusae and their crews to ash with its baleful weaponry. Eventually just one powerfist-armed limb was dragging the mangled torso of the daemon-engine along the sand, screaming in anger and hatred exacerbated by insanity induced by millenia of imprisonment beneath the desert. The regimental commander lined up the final shot himself before releasing a siege shell directly into the titan's head, destroying it. *'27th Volitan Infantry regiment "Tribe Midnar"' - This regiment of 5,000 desert nomads is famous for their six year lone deployment to the world of 'Aragak'z Relm' in Subsector Adamantis from 316-322.M41. Deploying quickly via lighters to an uninhabited plateau, the regiment conducted extensive reconnaissance missions across the planet over the course of their deployment. They identified the most important targets and strongholds of the highly-advanced ork infestation that dwelt there allowing the Imperial Navy to bombard ships under construction and mountain fortresses with ease, tasks they would normally be hard pressed to complete as the orks' void-capable attack craft do not give them enough time to run extensive scans. Tribe Midnar made the destruction of millions of orks and dozens of primitive voidcraft possible through their incredibly long-term mission, and when almost every possible target on the planet had been obliterated from orbit the 27th were retrieved. They had lived completely off the land for 6 years but aside from a somewhat rough appearence seemed little the worse for wear, a testament to the survival skills of the hardy nomads. Peletonium An industrial world that produces a rich variety of technology, Peletonium tithes a very large number of support regiments with a bent towards technical specialisations like vehicle maintainence, fortification construction and ordnance disposal. It also provides a small number of combat regiments, mostly Infantry but some Mechanised & Artillery regiments. Infernus As a prison world Infernus provides the usual tithe of penal legions. Eregriis The sparsely populated agri-world of Eregriis can only afford to tithe a single support regiment, a sizeable Supply regiment used for maintaining and transporting livestock used for rations in large-scale campaigns where ration stocks could be insufficient and the vagaries of warp travel affect resupply frequency. Nymeria This idyllic garden trade world tithes mostly Supply and Communications regiments, well-suited to running the logistics of large deployments. Nymerian regiments are also known to operate semi-official trading markets at their rear-echelon postings that facilitate exchange of whatever guardsmen might want to trade (usually battlefield loot). The rarest pieces like artworks and relics tend to remain with the regiment until they return to Nymeria, before being sold on the the exhorbitantly wealthy collectors that frequent the planet. Platius The incredibly large-scale mining operations that take place on Platius produce a populous well versed in operating heavy machinery. As such Platius' combat regiments are mostly artillery and armoured and its support regiments are mostly Supply regiments that transport materiel in enormous quantities between supply caches and rear-lines, using the same colossal trucks used to transport ore on their homeworld (trucks larger than even a baneblade). Notable units: *'5th Company, 4th Battalion, 12th Platian Supply regiment' - This unit of 20 heavy duty cargo trucks earned fame when during the cleansing of an ork infestaion they encoutered a massive mob of ork boyz that had managed to outflank the imperial front line. Gunning their powerful engines, the transport column plowed straight through the mob to get the desperately needed ammunition they carried to the front line that would soon find itself fighting on two fronts. With the mangled carcasses of hundreds of greenskins in their wake and dozens still caught between the massive wheels of their trucks, the battalion made it to the imperial line in time to resupply their heavy guns and warn them of the impending attack from behind. With no time to form rear-facing defences, the combat guardsmen used the supply trucks for cover and set up innumerable autocannons and heavy bolters. The flanking orks were massacred with ease, and the greenskins attacking from the front were pushed back with the Imperial's fully-loaded guns. Varda Varda is a sovereign world of the Ghosts of Retribution and thus exempt from any tithe. Wladistan This feudal world provides a irregular tithe of their best warriors. Every 10-15 years a few ships of the departmento munitorum will arrive to collect a several regiments of Wladistan tribesmen who are formed into rough rider regiments. These experienced horseback archers are given training in Imperial weapons and tactics, and make excellent flanking and scouting troops. 'Subsector Dominus' Erba This desert world tithes a handful of Infantry regiments highly optimised for close quarters fighting, for example in urban or underground environments, due to the large amount of flame- and melta-type weapons in their ranks. It also provides a typical mixture of support regiments, favoured for deployments to extremely hot environments where 'softer' regiments would see a large drop in efficiency from overheating. All of these regiments however are limited in where they can be deployed, for even a slightly below-average temperature world would cause severe problems for the searing-desert natives. Notable regiments: *'9th Erban Infantry regiment "Dune Dragons"' - This regiment of 10,000 men is famous for their scouring of an ork fortress. With the suppressive fire of an Artillery regiments and an Armoured regiment distracting the ork's heavier weapons the Dune Dragons used meltaguns to burn their way through the fortress' exterior walls, and once inside liberally bathed the entire structure in burning promethium. Methodically cleansing the entire complex room-by-room, not a single spore remained after the Erbans had done their job. A medical regiment treating the wounded of all three combat regiments claimed to have seen the glow of burning orks from several miles away. Hender The mining corporations that own this world (a mixture of wealthy merchants, Rogue Traders and Chartist Captains) are loathe to give away their employees to the Imperial tithe. They instead hire mercenaries to serve as their regimental tithe instead, the cost of this carefully calculated to be less than giving up a tens of thousands of their miners. These mercenary regiments are well-armed and well-trained, most of them former Imperial Navy armsmen, and usually find themselves as a General's personal guard regiment given their small size but high competence. Notable regiments: *'3rd Hendan Infantry regiment' - This unit of 5,000 men was technically a collection of soldiers from the mercenary corporation 'Dominus Security Services'. This regiment was accompanying General Kauon during his campaign to pacify one of the eastern continents of Folkvangr during the Third Ionian Crusade. During the siege of the last remaining rebel stronghold a massive swarm of war-servitors along with a few hundred rebel handlers emerged from the recently created (and auspex scrambling) ash wastes behind the Imperial lines. The horde marched towards the sizeable command base filled with senior officers, support personnel and wounded soldiers intent on slaughtering all within. Fortunately the highly organised professionals of the mercenary regiment Kauon was using as his personal guard were keeping keen watch of their charge, and kept the incoming swarm repelled long enough for an Artillery regiment to reallign their guns and annihilate them. Had the mercenaries been less aware (or less inclined to risk themselves, an opinion held by many Imperial officers) and allowed the horde inside the command base, tens of thousands of wounded guardsmen, comms operators, medical personnel and many more all-but-defenceless people would have been hacked to pieces in a bloody massacre by the primitive but vicious war-servitors that were once Folkvangrian civilians. Ujosla Ujosla is an extremely divided planet, its 6 nations constantly at odds with each other and the people just as much so. As such regiments tithed from the different nations of this world can find themselves in intense rivalries on the battlefield, something that can be of either great help or great hindrance depending on the situation. In terms of composition Ujoslan regiments are a rich mixture of all possible types, a legacy of the extensive all-theatre militaries of their respective nations. Fo'lon This poisonous, thrice-cursed death world's poisonous atmosphere creates soldiers capable of tolerating conditions that would be all-but-suicidal for other regiments. In addition to this Fo'lon is such a desolate and miserable world that many prefer the prospect of Imperial Guard service than remaining there. As such the soldiers of Fo'lon train their very hardest in order to become the best they can be and therefore more likely to be permitted into a tithed regiment. This means that the usual sickly physique that taints most Fo'lonians is replaced with a strength that would be impressive on any world. Fo'lonian combat regiments are entirely Infantry as the chemical and crater-ridden nature of their world precludes the use of heavy vehicles. Their small number of support regiments are entirely Medical, specialised in the quarantining and treatment of diseases they themselves have a very high resistance to. Notable regiments: *'7th Fo'lonian Infantry regiment' - This regiment of 12,000 earned fame during the pacification of a rebellion on the penal world of Infernus. A entire mining pit of prisoners (approx. 5,000 inmates) had rebelled against their guards and were holed up deep within their mining tunnels. Periodically emerging to free other work gangs and hiding in a tunnel system plagued with poison gas pockets that only the prisoners knew the safe way through, they soon built up their strength to almost 20,000. This regiment of Fo'lonians was used to flush them out as the poisonous gas was of little threat to them, and acquiring enough environmentally-protected suits to equip another assault force of sufficient size would be incredibly difficult. True to their reputation the Fo'lonians marched through the tunnels without fear, surrounding the poorly-armed convicts and killing or recapturing them all with ease. Subsector Ionium Folkvangr Following the events of the Third Ionian Crusade Folkvangr came under the ownership of the Kerr Dynasty. With precious little resources and the efforts of most of the popoulation geared towards maintaining and expanding their infrastructure, Folkvangr's military tithe is waived. Astrobel Filled with highly devout pilgrims and devotees of the Iron Monks, Astrobel's population havily subscibe to the faction's doctrine. As such the handful of combat regiments they tithe are known for their fury, determination and sheer hatred of the enemy in battle, refusing to relent or retreat unless directly ordered to by a higher authority (and approved by the regiment's own battle priests, of which there are many). However the Iron Monks' other principles of protecting the weak and healing the needy also shine through, with Astrobelan combat regiments protecting civilian settlements against hopeless odds and their support regiments almost entirely devoted to medical and civilian-aid purposes. Though not related to the Imperial Guard, Astrobel is a popular place for the Ecclesiarchy to round up masses of Frateris Militia. These men are so extremely zealous to the cause of their priests that they willingly follow them and fight against whatever enemy they are thrown at with whatever weapons they can scavenge or are provided. Nutrimenta As a promising but severely damaged and under-developed agri-world, Nutrimenta's military tithe has been waived to allow them to expand faster. Sygma-477 Primarily an Imperial Navy anchorage, Sygma-477's military tithes ship crews and armsmen rather than Imperial Guardsmen. Artoria This peaceful agrarian society tithes a number of support regiments to the Imperial Guard, primarily rear-echelon service regiments such as Hospitality, Maintainence and Medical regiments. 'Subsector Meridian' Gradburg Doria IV Giniaria Vitalitas San Larion 'Subsector Mortis' N/A 'Subsector Tyranus' Agartha Attero Quitania Freya VIII Freya VII Noctis Malta Nova Premium